mythosfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
The following achievements are confirmed working. Only the reward of (Level/10+1) achievements can be enabled at the same time. A complete list of alleged achievements can be found at http://filedump.mmo-files.info/mythos/tuts/achivements.html Please add the achievements you got to the list! Name - Requirement - Reward Story of Uld Battle Start! - Kill Tutorial Boss Monster - Vitality +1 A Helping Hand - Help Windmill Village by defeating Sanawoong. - Vitality +1 God's partner - Save the god and overcome the threats. - Poison damage +3% General Level 10 Adventurer - Level 10 achieved! - Vitality +2 Level 20 Adventurer - Level 20 achieved! - Vitality +4 Businessman - Stay in Uld for 10 minutes - Vitality +1, Damage +2% Time Traveler - Stay in Uld for 1 hour. - Vitality +2, Damage +3% Burning Floor - Stay in Uld for 5 hours. - Vitality +3, Damage +4% Time Flies - Stay in Uld for 10 hours. - Vitality +4, Damage +5% Footsteps - Stay in Uld for 15 hours. - Vitality +5, Damage +6% Familiar Face - Stay in Uld for 20 hours. - Vitality +6, Damage +7% Despite Danger - Stay in Uld for 30 hours. - Vitality +7, Damage +8% Keep Trying - Stay in Uld for 40 hours. - Vitality +8, Damage +9% Time is Money - Stay in Uld for 50 hours. - Vitality +9, Damage +10% Reckless Adventurer - Stay in Uld for 100 hours. - Vitality +10, Damage +11% First Paycheck - Pick up 50 copper - Crafting +1% Open a savings account - Pick up 75 copper - Crafting +1% Silver Owner - Pick up 1 silver - Crafting +1% For the Future - Pick up 5 silver - Crafting +2% Save for the future - Pick up 10 silver - Crafting +2% Silver-Rich - Pick up 50 silver - Crafting +2% Gold Owner - Pick up 1 gold - Crafting +3% You've got mail - Read 1 letters - Wisdom +1 Please Reply - Read 5 letters - Wisdom +2 Penpals - Read 10 letters - Wisdom +3 Spam Mail - Read 50 letters - Wisdom +4 Uld Fasionista - Equip rare blue items on armour and weapons - Armor +20 Greenreach Battle Start! - Kill Tutorial Boss Monster - Vitality +1 A Helping Hand - Help Windmill Village by defeating Sanawoong. - Vitality +1 Greenreach Drifter - Completed 105 quests in Greenreach - Poison damage +5% Remains of the Dark Age - Slay Harduk the Torn - Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Furious Teeth - Slay Furious Teeth - Strength +1, Dexterity +1 Light-Legged Freak - Slay Morag the Damned - Poison Resistance +1% Morag the Tortured - Slay Morag the Damned 1 times - Vitality +1 Mark of the Vampyr - Slay the Husk of Rufus - Fire damage +1% Stairway to Heaven - Slayed the Husk of Rufus 1 times - Defense against Undead +1% Tinus' Defeat - Slay Tinus - Strength +1, Dexterity +1, Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Tinus' Humility - Slay Tinus 1 times - Strength +1, Dexterity +1, Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Grizzly Hunter - Kill grizzlies - Strength +1 Red Eye - Kill Red Eye - Damage +1% Rotten Smell - Kill Moaby - Vitality +1, Mana regenearation +1/min Soul Controller - Kill Soul Thief - Strength +1, Dexterity +1 Restoration of Order - Kill Pattiti - Dexterity +1, Vitality +1 Killer of Ferus' Watchdog - Kill Knar - Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Ferus's Liberator - Kill Malice - Strength +1, Dexterity +1, Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Eternal Sleep - Kill Ontarion - Strength +1, Wisdom +1 Firefighter - Kill the Spirit of Fire - Fire resistance +1% Battle with the Imp Leader - Kill the Imp Leader - Damage +1% New Moss Man Leader - Kill the Cave Moss Man Leader - Armor +1 Traitor's End - Kill Seanpell Jo - Minion Health, Damage and Armor +1% Power of the Ancient Warrior - Kill Hamahas - Damage against Undead +1% God's partner - Save the god and overcome the threats - Poison damage +3% Broodbristle Desert Heybalton Set Ablaze - Kill Heybaltong - Attack Speed +2% Twisted Green Tail - Kill Green Stinger - Damage against Insects +2% Squirt the Burning Lizard - Kill Burning Lizard - Damage against Lizards +2% Disarm Shagar - Kill Shagar - Poison resist +2% Split Baxter's Head - Kill Baxter - Slashing attack +12% Take Out Unkapul's Eyes - Kill Unkapul - Armor +2 Bleed The Vermin - Kill Vicious Wasp - Movement speed +2% Umbral Peaks Fog of Horror Relic Quests The Beginning of the Story - Completed 5 quests - Strength +1 Listen to Me - Completed 10 quests - Dexterity +1 Good Listener - Completed 30 quests - Vitality +1 Fragile-Minded - Completed 50 quests - Wisdom +1 If you want - Completed 70 quests - Strength +1, Dexterity +1, Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Strong-Willed - Completed 100 quests - Strength +2, Dexterity +2, Vitality +2, Wisdom +2 Dong Give Up - Give up 5 quests - Dexterity +1 Hope Can Be Dangerous - Give up 10 quests - Dexterity +2 We All Fall - Give up 20 quests - Dexterity +3 Take A Challenge - Give up 30 quests - Dexterity +4 Cheer Up - Give up 40 quests - Dexterity +5 Too Easy - Give up 50 quests - Dexterity +6 I Don't Care - Give up 60 quests - Dexterity +7 I Can't Be Bothered - Give up 70 quests - Dexterity +8 As I See Fit - Give up 80 quests - Dexterity +9 It's My Call - Give up 90 quests - Dexterity +10 Bollocks - Give up 100 quests - Dexterity +11 Too Quick to Give Up - Give up 200 quests - Dexterity +12 A Chance Missed - Give up 300 quests - Dexterity +13 Masked Face - Give up 400 quests - Dexterity +14 A Feeble Will - Give up 500 quests - Dexterity +15 known to work God's partner - Save the god and overcome the threats - Poison damage +3% Hunt-1 Monster Hunter - Slay 1000 monsters - Damage +1% Monster Hunter - Slay 5000 monsters - Damage +2% Monster Tamer - Slay 10000 monsters - Damage +3% Monster Tracker - Slay 50000 monsters - Damage +4% The Tracker - Kill 1000 beasts - Damage against Beasts +1% Fearful Goblin - Kill 1000 goblins - Damage +1% Bugslayer - Kill 1000 insects - Damage against Insects +1% Hunting-2 Snake Charmer - Kill 100 snakes - Poison damage +1, Chance to poison for 1 second +1% Shedded Snake Skin - Kill 500 snakes - Poison damage +2, Chance to poison for 2 seconds +2% The Evil Dead - Re-kill 1000 undead - +1% Damage against Undead Hunting-3 Collections and Acquisition Scrap Metal Exchange - Pick up 1000 pieces of armour - Dexterity +1 The Cobbler - Pick up 500 pairs of shoes - Movement speed +1% Sharp Aim - Pick up 1000 weapons - Strength +1 Crafting Artisan's Touch - Crafted 250 items - Dexterity +1 Dismantle Junk Collector - Breakdown 100 items - Dexterity +1 Junk Hound - Breakdown 1,000 items - Crafting +2% PvP Object Destruction Fuzzbuster - Kick apart 50 fur piles - Dexterity +1, Vitality +1, Wisdom +1 Anxiety - Kick 1,000 barrels - Strength +2, Dexterity +2 Mysticube Gleaning the Cube - Use the Mysticube 100 times - Wisdom +1, Dexterity +1 Used Items Death Be Careful - Killed 1 times by a monster - Vitality +1 Don't Die Again - Killed 5 times by a monster - Vitality +2 Summon Minion Charmer - Summon 1,000 minions - Minion damage, health and armor +1% Reputation Feats Feeble Will - Give up 500 quests - Dexterity +15 Category:Achievements